ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom
Plot Previously on Knight of All Knights, George and James have become Knights in a kingdom. As they have protected the kingdom, a village was named after George. 700 Years after Rome fell; the Esoterica, the minions of Diagon launched an attack on Caido Castle, and killed 2 knights. Meanwhile, they’re preaching in the name of Diagon, known to the public as the Illuminati. George and James confronted them and their leader, Opados but failed. They also confronted the Lubruca. A third knight fell as Diagon told them that he was coming. They had a memorial service for Sir Luke while the Illuminati attempted to confuse the people and took over a village. Sir James convinced George to form the Forever Knights. They got a dream, and it was revealed James made a deal with Diagon... but wasn’t sure what to do next... as good and evil fought over him. They started traveling to Rome, only for James to die. George learned about the Prophecy and his heraldship. Meanwhile, Sir Kay realized there was a mole in the Knights, only for Sir Malcolm to find out if was James under the control of Diagon. James killed Malcolm and then controlled the Knights and the kingdom. Part 1: Trapped in Rome The Illuminati surrounded me, appearing from the ground, the sky, and the shadows, all of them simultaneously being controlled by Diagon. “ We are beyond Human Georgius. We are Evil Incarnate! We are the princes of Darkness. No one can stop us! “ “ No Normal Human may be able to defeat you. But you're herald just might! “ I charged at one of them and they disappeared. “ FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!” “ Oh but Georgius... I am not a man. I am Diagon!” he spoke thru Opados. I charged at Opados, who took his own sword. Diagon, focusing his attention on Opados, released control from the Illuminati members. “ GO AND ATTACK THE FOREVER KNIGHT!” Diagon cried. They sent balls of energy at me, and I dodged them. One tried punching me and I shouted, “ Thou shall not harm myself. “ I punched him in the face as an Illuminati member grabbed on my hair. I took my elbow and punched him in the face. “ A Weakful attack my friend. And Seriously? Hair-gripping? You fight like a girl!” I soon knocked out all the Illuminati members save for Opados. Then Opados disappeared. At that moment, Dark Clouds appeared and red lighting flashed. The Red lighting hit the ruins. Suddenly, the land shok and figures appared. The rumble and walls formed figures that looked like men with the heads of Dragons. “ Hail Diagon! Worship me Georgius! “ “ Are these miniatures of your true form?” “ No... but rather a test. “ They charged at me while I was shocked. I took my sword and hit the creature. My sword cracked and in slow motion, it broke in half. “ Excalibur.... “ They overcame me, as I tried to fight them. Without my father’s sword, I was defenseless. The last thing I remember was a pile of hands covering me. ---- I woke up in a cell. In the cell, there was a bed, a hole ( for unianary purposes ) and a table for good and water. “ What the.... “ Sitting on the bed in front of me was Opados, but I knew it was Diagon controlling him. “ Greetings George. You awaken. “ “ Where are we? “ “ An Underground jail in what humans call Turkey. “ I looked at him and asked, “ Out of everyone.... why us? Why James and I?” “ Quite clear. You contain the metagene. It is what makes humans rare and powerful warriors, such as yourself. 8% of humanity has this gene. Richard the III had it. Elizabeth’s father had it. Together, you and James had a double metagene. Two metagenes in one body. The First ones ever. This has never happened before. You’re twice as skilled as Richard the III, twice as smart. You can comprehend more. This is my you are my herald George the Triumphant. “ I absorbed this information, and now almost all my questions had been answered. “ Now you are imprisoned here as I change your home. If you are truly my herald, you will escape this dungeon. For when your home is in ashes, and I rule this world, you have my permission to die. “ With that, he disappeared and I was trapped. Part 2: The Prison It had been over a month since I was captured. I had drank, eaten, slept, and thought. That’s all I had done for 30 Days. The Process was always the same. At Dawn, an Illuminati member rang a huge bell. When they rang two bells, it was meal time. Then they rang three bells, and that meant we could walk around the jail or attempt to escape. Every time someone tried to escape, they were attacked and killed. When they rang 4 Bells, it would be if Diagon ever arrived there. They’d do another meal, and then they’d ring a bell for Dusk. That was the life you had in here. When the bell rang, I was in the middle of a nightmare. James was still alive, and he rode a huge black horse with a black sword. He looked evil, sneering. A bunch of Knights stood in front of him, and a bunch of criminals were tied to boards. Above them was a huge blade. “ These Citizens of Georgius have refused to believe in the word of Diagon. The sentence.... Death. “ James commanded. At that moment, the blade came down, and 10 people instantly died. “ JAMES.... WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?” James looked at me, and said, “ Greater than anything you can imagine. “ I woke up, and that’s when I heard the bell. “ Nightmare?” said the medical man, who had spent the night in my cell after I had gotten into a fight with another inmate. “ Yes.... about my brother and my kingdom. “ The Medical man was old but wise, knowing the most shocking of things even at his age and strength. I got up, and said, “ When am I going to get out of this wretched place? “ “ Amigo... friend... you will never get out. You have no idea how long I’ve been here. “ “ How long? A month? Two Months? A year? “ “ No... 3000 years . “ I looked over and said, “ Impossible. “ “ Oh but it is true George. You should know... you are a herald of Diagon. “ “ How do you....” “ You have his mark. The Mark of the Diagon on your arm. A Squid. “ “ Georgius.... Everyone in this prison is a Herald, except from normal people with extremely talented skills, like me. Just from different species, nations, dimensions, galaxies, and even from a few universes. “ " There is more then just this world?" " Yes. Yes there is. " ---- We spend the next 5 days discussing The Medical Man’s life and how he was captured. I learned he studied the world around him, with Magic and something called Science, which I did not understand. But I knew he was much smarter then I would ever be. He understood things I had never thought about, things I didn’t understand, or even believe was true. It was almost as if he knew everything. “ Listen to me Georgius. If Diagon invades this world... Terra or what you call Earth.... I'd hate to think of it. You must stop him. “ “ But how?” “ You have to try his weakness. Think about motives, ambitions, strengths.... anything. “ “ I know he wants to rule this world. “ “ Yes. But, some men aren’t looking for anything like money. They can’t be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some Men... just wanna watch the world burn. “ “ That’s also what Diagon wants. He also wants me to join him. “ “ And you won’t. “ “ Of course... but I have to escape this place. Or else the kingdom of Gotham doesn’t stand a chance. “ “ Gotham Kingdom? Huh.... interesting. George, all I can say is that you must escape. You must escape this prison. Or else its the end of this universe. “ ---- The Next Morning, after the first bell rang, 4 bells rang. Opados was in the prison, this time not controlled by Diagon. “ Diagon would like to offer all of you a chance to escape. We have tied a rope here and will allow you to escape with the rope on. If you escape, then your life will be spared. But if no one escapes within the week.... all of you will die. That is all. “ Part 3: The Herald Will Rise I woke up later in the day, with the Medicial Man sitting next to me. “ Afternoon. 3 people have tried escaping. One’s trying now. “ I got up, and opened my door to my cell. I saw a monster climb the rocks, reaching half way there. Then, he slipped, the rope came up, and it hung him. “ That’s what happened to everyone. It helps you climb, if you slip, you die. If you fell without the rope, you get a few seconds to accept your death and say goodbye to this world. “ The Medical Man explained. I watched two Illuminati members appear at the top, cut the rope, and sent the alien down. Soon they replaced the rope with a new one and left. “ It’s a death trap George.... a Death Trap. “ ---- I worked out in my cell, doing push ups, lifting all the objects in my cell, even lifting some of the inmates to grow my strength. I grew stronger, faster, gained an inch to my surprise, and got wiser. 6 days after the announcement had been made, I entered my cell and started doing push ups. “ unum, two, tres, four, quinque, Six, Septem.... “ I spoke in Latin and English. “ You have gotten stronger Georgius. Much stronger then when you were in the kingdom. “ I turned my head to see my father’s spirit. I got up and said, “ Father. You’ve returned. “ “ I tried to warn you that Dark Days were ahead. And now... you are captured here. “ “ Your foreshadowing was correct. “ “ The Deadline is almost up. You must escape this jail before they kill you and everyone else. “ “ I promise you... I will. But now... there’s this evil rising in the kingdom. “ “ Your Brother is the one whose allowed this evil to rise in the kingdom. “ “ My Brother... your son is dead. “ “ Is he?” I thought for a minute, and then I considered the dream I once had. I remembered one of Diagon’s quotes. “ For Dreams can foretell your future, and sometimes, bad dreams become….reality. “ I then looked at my father and said, “ No... he’s alive. He just killed 10 men. “ “ Controlled by the very evil you two have fought against your whole life. “ “ And Now I have to save them. All of them. “ “ George... just remember this. The Night is Dark just before the dawn. I promise you.... the Dawn is coming. “ With that.... he left. ---- The Next Day, the first bell rang, and I walked towards the Rope. “ GEORGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” “ I’m leaving. “ “ You’ll die you foolish human.... “ “ I can’t die... I’m a herald. “ “ You’ll go into a coma...” “ I have to try, or we’ll all die. “ The Illumanti member in charge gave me the rope, but I denied it, saying, “ I don’t need the rope. “ I had thought about my friend’s words. I realized that the Rope was supposed to keep you down. I started climbing the rocks, one by one, step by step. “ Ugh.... “ Everyone watched me as I climbed up, and soon I reached the halfway point. I grabbed the top of the halfway point edge, stood on the rock, and got up, farther then anyone had ever gotten. “ Praeco surget! Praceo.... surget! Praceo... praceo... surget surget!” They chanted those words as I climbed higher. I nearly fell, but regained my composure. “ PRAECO! SURGET! PRAECO! SURGET! PRAECO! SURGET!” cried one Vuplicancer named Zon from Planet Vuplin, who with Diagon’s powers learned how to speak Latin. “ PRAECO! SURGET! PRAECO! SURGET! PRAECO! PRAECO! SURGET! SURGET! “ they all cried out. “ The Herald Shall Rise... The Herald Shall Rise.... “ the Medical Man said quietly. Meanwhile, James stood in a room looking at a mirror. Suddenly, it cracked and formed GEORGIUS on the corner, with a cylinder representing the jail and a cracking growing bigger representing me climbing up. “ He’s …. Rising.... “ “ PRAECO! PRAECO! PRAECO! SURGET! SURGET! SURGET! “ I reached the one rock, and now all I had to do was jump over a huge gap and land on the last rock. I took a deep breath... and I made that jump. I made it. Everyone cheered in pleasure as I ran up the steps into a temple. I passed by some guards who I punched. I ran up the swerling steps, opened the door....... And I Rose. I was Free. ---- I started heading to the kingdom of Gotham.... not sure what I’d find. ---- James looked at his mirror. It was evident of what had happened. “ My Brother has escaped. And now he’s heading here. “ ---- Opados stood on a tower without a pointy top put a round top that you could stand on. Since James had taken over, now almost everyone believed in Diagon. Plus, a few Lubruca had arrived and helped the process. Diagon told him that within a few months... he’d have the strength to arrive into this world. James came thru a door on the roof and climbed up onto the top of the tower. “ Opados... the Prophecy from Rome is heading here. “ “ Good.... soon all we will need is your heralds Diagon. I just don't understand why we still need George. Why not take his powers away, kill him, and have James be there?" “ Because... “ Diagon explained via James, “ It’s apart of the process. It must be. I kept George because he is the ultimate herald... the one I will make my apprentice. “ “ How do you even know he’ll come here? “ “ Make no mistake Opados... he’s already coming here. “ Meanwhile.... in a cave in Dark Mountain. A green portal appeared and red lighting came out of it. It hit the soil and all of a sudden, pillars of Granite and 3 stands of Obsidian appeared. Then, Lighting charged... and came straight out the cave as Diagon laughed. TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEASON 3 FINALE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS..... Characters Main Characters *Sir George (story teller) *Richard the III (spirit and mentioned) *Others (deceased) *Other Inmates Villians *Diagon *Opados *Escoterica/Illuminati *Sir James Ads COMING SOON.... James: Upset the Established Order... and everything becomes.... Chaos. Child: Do you think Sir George is Coming Back? Brian the Tavern Owner: I don't know. SIR GEORGE RETURNS TO HIS KINGDOM Sir George: I'm Back. Sir Kay: The Forever Knights Shall Live! ONLY TO FIND IT CHANGED Opados: By Decree #752, these men have been charged with stealing from King James and have dishonored the word of Diagon. The Sentence .... Death. Diagon: When Gotham is ashes.... you have my permission to die Georgius. AND NOW... THE FINAL BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. James: DIAGON CAN'T WIN! Richard the III: Son... you must defeat the darkness in your soul..... Opados: DIU VIVE DRACONE! * Suddenly two armies charge at each other, Caidos Castle is attacked by balls of fire, a volcano erupts, and then George takes a sword and lifts it, as the screen whitens. * THE SEASON 3 FINALE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS.... COMING IN 5 DAYS. Trivia *It's the second episode with Richard the III's spirit *Zon the Vuplinmancer in this episode is based on the user, Zonator. *This Episode is mostly based on a scene in The Dark Knight Rises *This was orginally planned to include what will be next episode's plot along with another episode. *This Episode has the least member of Main Characters Category:Knight of All Knights Category:Epic Episode Category:User:Sci100 Category:Battles Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Season 3 Episodes